TripGoji
TripGoji is a Godzillan who serves as a messenger and is the youngest of the three Godzillan cousins. He is also an old friend of Kunin and Rozan. He is used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality TripGoji is a pretty weird, bizarre and comical fellow but is also very friendly. He can be quite random at times and is a goofball, but he is not to be underestimated, as he capable of putting up one heck of a fight. At times, he can be a bit overbearing with his cynical and snarky attitude. History Backstory TripGoji was one Kunin and Rozan's friends from back in the old days. He used to work as a messenger and also has known Kunin since they were kids. Later on, TripGoji became distant from Kunin and Rozan and became a traveler, constantly traveling to other planets and places. TripGoji was one of the many of the twelve Godzillans sent to Earth by the Elder Godzillan to warn about the incoming threat of the dreaded spacial terror known as Manto. During the Godzillan messengers travel; TripGoji found a special gun, a ghost-like cat and a dancing skeleton that he kept to himself. Unfortunately, their travel went downhill soon...as Manto and his cohorts; Rougarou and the Black Dogs managed to catch up with the Godzillan messengers, killing all of them except TripGoji. Before PrimaGoji perished, PrimaGoji ordered TripGoji to leave at this instant and go to travel to planet Earth on his own, as PrimaGoji wanted at least one of them to survive the disastrous mission and to warn the others. TripGoji did not want to leave his commander behind, but he was given no choice as Manto closed in and PrimaGoji told him to go on without them. TripGoji's escape pod was then launched into space and floated far away from the Manto Planet, and onwards to a different planet... Debut: Midnight Mayhem II Forming a Team: Battle in Tbilisi TripGoji gathered up Death Kappa, Kashima C and Giant Slalom and formed up a new team together to better protect themselves from anymore threats (especially the Kaijumancers). Together they became---"Team Super Duper Awesome". When two Kaijumancer beasts, KM! Batragon and KM! Neo Bagorah attacked the city of Tbilisi, TripGoji ordered a attack, and brought with him his entire team. Though they managed to combine their efforts to defeat KM! Batragon and chase away Gororin, in the end TripGoji and his team were ultimately defeated by KM! Neo Stagorah who then proceeded to destroy the entire city as well. After their failure, TripGoji left with the rest of his team. Kunin, Rozan and TripGoji vs. Nuclear Reactor Demon TripGoji met up with Kunin and Rozan to discuss more about the most recent issues dealing with them and why he came down to Earth. TripGoji tolf Kunin that in order to defeat Manto they would have to reawaken Majin Tuol as well to fight him. Kunin was skeptical to the idea at first, but then accepted. Nuclear Reactor Demon then showed up to fight the three Space Gojirans and Plissken. TripGoji got beaten up, but in the end managed to finish off Nuclear Reactor Demon once and for all by combining his PDRC! Atomic Breath with Rozan and Kunin's atomic breaths. Later, TripGoji took off with Kunin and Rozan. Fight with Wangmagwi TripGoji was minding his own business with Rozan and a sleeping Kunin, when Wangmagwi (and ReginKama) came out of nowhere and attacked him. However, TripGoji was not threatened by Wangmagwi and called him a joke. When him, Rozan, Kunin, ReignKama and Wangmagwi were teleported to Maucau, he fought off Wangmagwi a little more, up until he defeated Wangmawgi with a powerful blast of his PDCR! Atomic Breath and with the combined attack from ReignKama's sonic screams. Although he was glad he beat up Wangwmagwi, he did feel bad for him, and left Wangmagwi alone, even ignoring Wangmagwi's request to be beaten up some more. When Kunin asked "what did he miss" TripGoji replied that he didn't really miss much. The Godzillans vs. the Mutant Godzilla Clones TripGoji woke up Rozan and Kunin from their slumber early, as he was worried about the possibilities of Manto coming early. As Kunin and TripGoji talked to each other briefly, Sevengar and Itazuran ambushed them and tried to attack Rozan. After Sevengar and Itazuran were defeated by Go G Zedus, TripGoji assisted Kunin in interrogating the two spy mechas. Once they spilled the beans on where the Mutant Godzilla Clones are and where they are headed, TripGoji pondered on what the Mutant Godzilla clones could be. TripGoji (as well as Kunin and Rozan) were then teleported to Busan, South Korea. There, they met up with the Mutant Godzilla Clones; Cancergojira, Leuokcytegojira and Spermgojira. TripGoji was baffled by the presence of Spermgojira, only for Spermgojira to insult him. The Godzillans and the Mutant Godzilla Clones then battled each other. TripGoji fought off Spermgojira for the fight. Near the end of the fight, he defeated Spermgojira by shooting him off of Gfantis, giving Gfantis the opportunity to throws Spermgojira into the sea. TripGoji grinned and then fell down unconscious, though he was victorious he was beaten up very badly during his fight with Spermgojira. Encounter with Gekido-jin TripGoji, Kunin and Rozan soon encountered Inconnu's top general Gekido-jin and dueled him. Gekido-jin wailed TripGoji around and almost curbstomped him, had it not been for Cyber-Zilla's intervention, causing the woods they were at to be set on fire also. Cyber-Zilla "ordered" the three Godzillans (Kunin, Rozan and TripGoji) to leave without him as he could take on Gekido-jin. TripGoji then escaped the inferno along with Kunin and Rozan and took off. The Godzillan/Gamorans Alliance TripGoji met up with the Gamorans along with Rozan and Kunin and made their alliance. Afterwards he along with the other five members of the Godzillan/Gamorans alliance teamed up to defeat the four monsters that Xendrax and Camero sent after them (Gagan, Gomira, Derpagon and Folk Gabara). TripGoji mainly fought against Gomira and Folk Gabara, though the former was admittedly a little tricky to fight against. In the end, the Godzillans/Gamorans alliance succeeded in chasing off the four intruding monsters and were victorious. They then continuted their journey. Halted Alliance Unforuntately, the Godzillans/Gamorans Alliance's luck soon wore out, when Gekido-jin and all of Inconnu's other generals arrived to stop them. TripGoji was then shot and beaten up by Mechanical Raban, then thrown into an electrical cage by Keris and then was thrown into space while still locked into the cage by Gekido-jin. TripGoji survived the ordeal but is now hurdling in space... TripGoji in Heck: Prologue For several days, TripGoji was stuck out hurdling in outer space trapped inside of his cage still, until he came across Garbage Monster; who had also been stuck out in space for a while. Garbage Monster did not take to kindly of TripGoji and then attacked, also destroying TripGoji's cage, but freeing him in the process. TripGoji and Garbage Monster then fought each other in space for a while up until they both crash landed on a nearby alien planet... TripGoji in Heck Pt. 1: Welcome to Heck After waking up from crash-landing, TripGoji picked himself up and shrugged off the dirt and debris off of him and looked around and saw that he was in a different planet and area. After a quick looking around, he found out that the planet's name (from a sign) that said "Welcome to Heck!", to which TripGoji thought that "Heck" was a strange name for a planet. As Garbage Monster got back up, TripGoji then flew away to get away from Garbage Monster. As Garbage Monster chased TripGoji some more, TripGoji through some rocks at Garbage Monster so that he would lose track of him and then he began to tease Garbage Monster as well, saying that he couldn't catch him. Then two drills came up from the ground and hit TripGoji hard, causing him to slide across the ground. Out from the ground came out Blues Megalon and Jazz Gigan! Garbage Monster then came back and got into an argument with the Jazz Gigan and Blues Megalon. After the three space monsters bickered with each other, TripGoji then took off and left them with a letter saying that he got away. It didn't take long for Jazz Gigan and Blues Megalon to catch up to TripGoji though; and TripGoji found himself having to fight them both off. Luckily he knew how to ward them off by summoning his cat ghost and dancing skeleton at them both. All was doing well up until Garbage Monster showed up again and beat up TripGoji. Before TripGoji could engage in another fight with the space monsters though, they were then intervened by a horde of angry Narutons coming their way. The space monsters then fled. TripGoji was about to fly away as well, but he was then shot down from the sky by the Narutons. The Narutons then closed in on TripGoji and said that they would take him away. TripGoji in Heck Pt. 2: What the Heck? As the Naruton horde closed in, it seemed all hope was lost for Trip, up until then a warrior from the planet came rolling in on his motorcycle; Biker Jet Jaguar! Biker Jet Jaguar came in to rescue TripGoji and together they fought off the horde of Narutons and chased them off. After defeating the Narutons, TripGoji then went up to Biker Jet Jaguar and traveled with him to someplace else. Later that day, Biker Jet Jaguar and TripGoji then drove off further into Heck, Biker Jet Jaguar also explaining TripGoji some details what Heck was. Their drive was then interrupted by a strange being who asked them that he was looking for some guy named "Inconnu", but Biker Jet Jaguar was not familiar with him; though TripGoji knew. Biker Jet Jaguar and TripGoji's conversation with the being came to a halt though when three meteors arrived at their exact location, interrupting them. Out from the three meteors came out three hitmen sent by Inconnu named Fudaro, Geno-Bat and Antguirus; their goal was to kill TripGoji and Biker Jet Jaguar! Biker Jet Jaguar then leaped off his motorcycle and fought off Geno-Bat, while TripGoji took care of Antguirus and Fudaro. Biker Jet Jaguar at first had some trouble fighting Geno-Bat, as Geno-Bat was quick to act and sprayed his gas canisters at him in a attempt to bring down Biker Jet Jaguar. However Biker Jet Jaguar prevailed and continued to fight off Geno-Bat. TripGoji at first had some difficulty fighting Fudaro and Antuguirus, but he soon got the hang of things and threw a large rock at Antguirus's head; knocking him out unconscious. TripGoji along with an unidentified entity soon took down Fudaro together. The lengthy duel came to an end when Biker Jet Jaguar slashed at Geno-Bat's chest, injuring him. Just as Geno-Bat was about to leap at Biker Jet Jaguar in retaliation, TripGoji then blasted his PDCR! AB at Geno-Bat, shooting him down and falling off the cliff. Biker Jet Jaguar then leaped in after Geno-Bat and finished off Geno-Bat by slashing at him once again with his sword and then doing his powerful finishing kick, finally killing Geno-Bat. Biker Jet Jaguar and TripGoji were then victorious, having gotten rid of all the three assassins sent to kill them. However Biker Jet Jaguar believed it wasn't over yet. Afterwards, Biker Jet Jaguar and TripGoji rode off into Biker Jet Jaguar's motorcycle and headed off. TripGoji in Heck Pt. 3: Just like the 70's In Heck, TripGoji and Biker Jet Jaguar marched on. However, soon enough Disco Megalon popped out of the ground in front of TripGoji, ready to attack. As well as this, his allies Techno Kiryu and Classical Rhedosaurus also appeared as the battle commenced and the two sides engaged each other. Revving his drill arms, Disco Megalon blasted Biker Jet Jaguar with a multicolored beam from his horn as he charged. Techno Kiryu blasted TripGoji with sound, sending the Gojiran flying upwards. Meanwhile, Biker Jet Jaguar knocked back Disco Megalon with two green beams from his hands, making him squeal in pain. Classical Rhedosaurus roared to showcase his dominance and charged Biker Jet Jaguar, only to be punched in the face. Roaring in pain, Classical Rhedosaurus headbutted the biker mecha as Disco Megalon came back into the fray, sending both TripGoji and Biker Jet Jaguar upwards and into the air with his signature Disco Bombs. Furious, TripGoji spat out a giant Wall of Text onto Disco Megalon, temporarily taking him out of the fight. In the meantime, Classical Rhedosaurus punched Biker Jet Jaguar and was kicked in the face in response. His head swinging back from the kick, Classical Rhedosaurus sent Biker Jet Jaguar flying back by ramming into him. Techno Kiryu launched a yellow beam from his mouth at TripGoji, and a beam clash started when the latter used his Poorly Drawn Crayon atomic breath. The two each pushed their beams forward, leaving them at a stalemate. Suddenly, Disco Megalon threw a disco ball between TripGoji and Techno Kiryu that detonated in a flash of multicolored light, blinding both of them. While TripGoji thrashed around, Techno Kiryu began to shut down and fled. Meanwhile, Classical Rhedosaurus slammed into Biker Jet Jaguar once again, only to be slashed by the mech's sword. Classical Rhedosaurus slammed his tail at Biker Jet Jaguar, only to squeal in pain and flee as his opponent sliced the tail. This left only Disco Megalon. Unknowing of his two allies leaving, Disco Megalon was as confident as ever, sending another Disco Beam at TripGoji. As the Gojiran ran from it, Disco Megalon chased after him with the Disco Beam, roaring in glee at his humiliation of the opponent. However, TripGoji suddenly turned around and blasted Disco Megalon with his Poorly Drawn Crayon atomic breath, making him fly backwards from the beam. As TripGoji charged Disco Megalon, the beetle god's eyes flashed disco colors and his drill arms revved up before slamming into the Gojiran, causing him to moan in pain and roll over. After this, Biker Jet Jaguar leaped back into the fray, trying to kick Disco Megalon. However, the God of Disco ducked under it, ramming his drill into the new opponent's back. As Biker Jet Jaguar fell over he sent green beams from his arms at Disco Megalon, who countered them with his signature Disco Beam. However, Biker Jet Jaguar blocked the beam with his sword and charged in, punching Disco Megalon in the face. Angry, Disco Megalon punched Biker Jet Jaguar with his drill arm, sending him back. TripGoji got back up and blasted the God of Disco in the back with his Poorly Drawn Crayon atomic breath. Disco Megalon quickly responded with his Disco Bombs, but by then he realized that both of his allies were gone. Disco Megalon thought about this and fled. Afterwards, Biker Jet Jaguar and TripGoji carried on with their journey. TripGoji in Heck Pt. 4: Awaken the Giant(s) Pt. 1 After much strolling, Biker Jet Jaguar and TripGoji soon found a place to stop for a bit. As Biker Jet Jaguar was shining his motorcycle, a giant shiny object then flew down from the sky; however, it could not be seen to them yet. TripGoji then walked over to TripGoji and requested for him to hit him with his fist (as TripGoji wanted to see the Inari). Biker Jet Jaguar asked TripGoji if he was sure about that; to which TripGoji replied to just do it anyways. So Biker Jet Jaguar did. TripGoji then fell over and got back, replying that didn't work. The object in the sky then crashed down nearby to Biker Jet Jaguar and TripGoji's location and it sounded pretty close. Curious, Biker Jet Jaguar and TripGoji went over to investigate what it was. To their surprise; it was Kunin. TripGoji immediately recognized that it was Kunin, but he knew he wasn't strong enough to lift him up, so he asked Biker Jet Jaguar to lift him up. Biker Jet Jaguar then leaped down to the crater, gently grabbed onto a hold of Kunin and flies him up to surface. Upon reaching surface, he layed Kunin down and started to investigate him. According to Biker Jet Jaguar, Kunin was knocked out cold. TripGoji and Biker Jet Jaguar thought of ways to wake him up, until one of them suggested to wake him up with an electric eel. Kunin leaped up from his feet, sweating profoundly, TripGoji and Biker Jet Jaguar then came up to Kunin and asked him if he was alright. Kunin talked to them about the dream he had about with the Inari and told them both he knew where they could Majin Tuol. TripGoji and Biker Jet Jaguar cheered, though there was currently only one problem; how would they all get there? Kunin, TripGoji and Biker Jet Jaguar all pondered this; but then a mysterious figure came to guide them; Karmesin. Karmsein knew the way to the Graveyard and asked the three to follow him. After some small talk with Karmesin, Kunin accepted Karmesin's offer. Karmsein then guided Kunin, TripGoji and Biker Jet Jaguar to the Graveyard. TripGoji got the creeps from the place. Soon, they reached their destination, however Karmesin said he could go no further; Kunin and the others were on their own now. After Karmesin left, Kunin ordered Biker Jet Jaguar and TripGoji to start searching but then loud footsteps could then be heard; the Space Monsters (Garbage Monster, Jazz Gigan and Blues Megalon) had arrived along with an ally of theirs named "Guard Master". A fight then ensued, Kunin took on Garbage Monster, while TripGoji took Jazz Gigan, HyperKeizer took on Guard Master and Biker Jet Jaguar took on Blues Megalon. TripGoji and Jazz Gigan fought each other violently, but swiftly, with Jazz Gigan throwing his Ball and Chain at him, while TripGoji fired his Giant Wall of Text at Jazz Gigan, trapping him in it temporarily. As the fight went on though, Guard Master brought up the fact that they had the same goal which was to eliminate both Manto and Inconnu; so they should put aside their differences for now and work together to take them down. While it wasn't easy, Kunin and Garbage Monster ordered both of their respective groups to stop fighting each other and team up to better deal against the Manto threat. With that, the two groups aligned. Gamoni also joined them, as she wanted to help them. Kunin was skeptical to trusting Gamoni again, but regardless tamed up with her. After some banter between them, Guard Master disappeared; Kunin sighed and was baffled. To make matters worse; a stampeding horde of Narutons were coming their way. TripGoji participated in the fight against the hordes of Narutons and sweeped many away with his PDCR! Atomic Breath. Unfortunately for all of them, a giant statue then rose up and attacked. TripGoji saw the giant statue coming and prepared himself. TripGoji in Heck Pt. 5: Awaken the Giant(s) Pt. 2 As the Living Sunerian Statue advanced towards them all, TripGoji joined in on the plan to bombard to the giant statue with Biker Jet Jaguar, Jazz Gigan and Blues Megalon. After the destruction of the Living Sunerian Statue, the Narutons retreated; TripGoji roared victoriously. After that though, TripGoji then turned around and went to sleep, as he was exhausted from all the fighting and work he had to do. Ominous Ordeal A day later, a card was thrown at Trip's face in an attempt to wake him up. TripGoji then woke up to find a bunch of cards surrounding him. A godly being came to talk to TripGoji and asked him what he had been through as of late. TripGoji responded that he had to fight against the giant Sunerian Statue and talked about Garbage Monster's status. The godly being then suggested to wake up the being known as Totem Bagan and stomped on the ground. This turned out to be an unwise move; as it woke up not only Totem Bagan, but also a swarm of Gyaos to fly out. Totem Bagan then swatted at the swarm of Gyaos very hard, swatting at both TripGoji and the godly being at the same time. They were hit so hard, they ended up flying down onto a flying island that was on Earth. TripGoji couldn't believe it; he had finally gotten out of Heck and entered Earth ground again (sort of.) TripGoji was overjoyed and then took out a clump out of dirt of the ground and ate it. However, this joy was quickly halted when a swarm of angry Neo Gyaos arrived and began to attack them. While the godly being fought off the swarm on his own, TripGoji backed away, not wanting to be part of that. Unfortunately for Trip; he would then have to fight an undead version of a demon warrior known as " Ghost Ominous". Ghost Ominous summoned his chains at TripGoji, the chains grappling on TripGoji's legs and reel him forward to Ghost Ominous. Ghost Ominous then laughed and threw TripGoji against some trees. Ghost Ominous's bolts on his neck then generated electricity, Ghost Ominous's neck-bolts then fire lightning at TripGoji; TripGoji then did his best to roll away from them. As TripGoji and Ghost Ominous fought on though; metal footsteps then came in; a rock was then thrown at Ghost Ominous. Ghost Ominous turned around and spotted Cherno Alpha coming in. Angered by the Jaeger's presence, Ghost Ominous then swung his chains at Cherno Alpha's arms, however this was exactly what Cherno Alpha wanted him to do. Cherno Alpha then shocked Ghost Ominous with his arms wrapped around the chains, badly shocking Ghost Ominous. Ghost Ominous ten repelled his chains, sending a horn beam at Cherno Alpha. The fight came to a close when Ghost Ominous charged at Cherno Alpha, but Cherno Alpha swiftly destroyed Ghost Ominous by judo chopping at him with his fists, causing a big ghostly explosion, sparks flying about and destroying Ghost Ominous once and for all. After the fall of Ghost Ominous, the flying island finally came crashing down onto Earth. TripGoji got back up and noticed that he was okay. The godly being then informed TripGoji that he didn't know where his friends were, unfortunately enough. The godly being then spoke with TripGoji some more, until the godly being then decided to clean up the "mess" on the island. TripGoji then left and went to look for his friends Kunin and Rozan, as he had to get back to them. Powers/Abilities * Super Strength * Regenerative Healing Factor * Beverage Materialization: By clapping his hands three times, TripGoji can summon any drink he desires within his hands and can drink it. * Flight: TripGoji can fly at high speeds by an unknown method. TripGoji can also hover around and float in mid-air if he wants too. * Poorly Drawn Crayon Rainbow Atomic Breath: TripGoji's unique atomic breath that is but useful for combat against foes and for distractions. * Ghost Cat Summon: TripGoji can summon a ghost cat by calling it's name and can use the ghost cat as a projectile against his opponents. Can also be used for jumpscares. * Dancing Skeleton Summon: TripGoji can also summon a dancing skeleton as well by calling it's name and send it in as a debuff minion to fight against his foes. * Giant Wall of Text: '''TripGoji can spit out a literal giant wall of text from his mouth and fire it as a projectile at his enemies. Weapons * '''Full-Auto Desert Eagle: A diamond plated variant. TripGoji will use this gun if a situation gets too out of hand. * Diamond Uzi: TripGoji's lesser used, but powerful signature weapon. Quotes Trivia * His original names were going to be "ASGPuppetGoji", "RiftGoji", "HausuGoji" and "Mori" before it was settled down to his current name. * He is based off of the unused puppet for A Space Godzilla. Whether the puppet was going to be used to portray Rozan, Kunin or any of the other Godzillans is unknown however. * His name refers to the word "trippy", mostly due to his weird appearance and abilities. * Though Kunin and Rozan debuted in RP months earlier than him, TripGoji was the first Godzillan to appear in RP to bear/say the species name of "Godzillan." * Technically his name is incorrect. "Goji" comes the name of Gojirans, which TripGoji actually isn't (he's actually a Godzillan). So if anything, his name should be "TripGodzi" or at least have a similar name to Rozan or Kunin; however for simplicities sake, he'll always be named TripGoji due to the fact that "TripGodzi" sounds ridiculous. Theme Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Gojiran Category:Male Category:Aliens Category:Flying Characters Category:Neutral Good Category:Aquatic Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Average Intelligence Category:Earth Defender Category:Heroes